


Immortals

by Amethyste5



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-16
Updated: 2011-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:25:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyste5/pseuds/Amethyste5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for SPN_Halloween in 2006 Prompt: 157. Dean loses his virginity on Halloween, and not to a human girl. (Succubus, witch, whatever doesn't matter.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immortals

**Author's Note:**

> This was only the second piece I ever wrote, so I apologise for the roughness.

_“… I have inside me blood of kings. I have no rival, no man can be my equal…”_

The sounds of Queen and the Impala’s motor ceased abruptly as Dean pulled into the back of the parking lot. A Halloween party at the local bar on teen night was not where Sam wanted to be right now, but Dean had insisted he needed to get out of the house, and away from the trick or treaters. Sam thought it was a great ploy to train teens to hit the bars even before they could drink.

 

“Dean, you do know this is a costume thing, right?”

 

“Got it covered. Check the backseat.”

 

Sam reached in the back and pulled out two long bundles. Dean grabbed one and opened it revealing a long black duster and a sword. Puzzled, Sam unwrapped his bundle to discover a khaki trench coat and a…

 

“Dean, why am I holding a broadsword? Is there something in there we need to hunt?”

 

“It’s part of your costume, geekboy. Now come on.”

 

Dean led the way inside with Sam trailing behind. The bouncer raised an eyebrow at the McLeod brothers, fourteen and eighteen, but must have decided the ids looked legit since he let them pass. The bar lacked the usual haze of smoke, no smoking on teen nights, no drinking either, so the most active area was the dance floor. Sam glanced at the dj in his orange and black festooned booth, the disco ball, and the plastic bats hanging from the ceiling. The boys headed for the bar, and not coincidentally the two girls sitting at it all alone.

 

“Hi, I’m Duncan, this is my brother Connor.”Dean said with a smile.

 

The taller girl cracked a wicked grin and replied, “In that case, I’m Tessa, this is Heather. Why don’t you join us?”

 

“Don’t mind if we do, right, Connor?”

 

“I guess.”

 

The girls looked like they could be related; pretty, dark haired, dressed in simple white dresses. Dean struck up a conversation with Tessa, ignoring Sam’s sullen glare. Sam gave up on the hope that his silence would convince Dean to call it a night and turned to talk to the other girl. He quickly discovered that Heather, or whatever her name really was, wanted to dance. She really wanted to dance, and since sitting with a sword strapped to his back was proving difficult, Sam obliged.

 

Tessa watched them leave then turned back to Dean.

 

“So, now that we’re on our own, what do you really want to do?”

 

‘Is she asking what I think she’s asking?’ he thought. All that came out was “Uhhh”

 

She laughed, “I think I know what that means, follow me.”

 

She got up and began to walk away, throwing him a coy look over her shoulder. Dean followed. A small part of his mind, a part that sounded a lot like his dad, screamed that this was not normal. The rest of his mind, the parts soaked in hormones and full of bad movie clichés told that part to shut up, they were finally gonna get some. Down a dark hallway, through a door marked “Exit”, and out into the night. The stars reflected on the river flowing a few feet behind the bar were clear and bright. Dean wondered absently how many drunks had drowned in it. Probably not too many. He hadn’t heard of any ghosts anyways. There were no lights, just the full moon, and only an old park bench showed anyone ever came back here. He assumed the bar staff must use it for smoke breaks, but for now it was deserted.

 

Tessa turned to smile at him as the door closed. Sitting on the bench, she beckoned to him with a crooked finger. Dean sat beside her, daring to put an arm around her shoulders. He’d seen enough bad teen movies to know that was a good start, but he certainly hadn’t expected her to respond by putting her hand in his lap.

 

His brain seemed to freeze for just a moment, then went racing off in a million directions. Her hair was wet under his arm. He wondered if she’d been skinny dipping in the river behind the bar, then discarded that thought, after all it was October, probably just a shower before she came. The three rules his father had recited to him when giving “the talk” ran through his mind. “Always be sure she’s legal, be sure she’s human, and be safe.” She looked old enough, so legal was ok. He was awake, so she wasn’t a succubi; definitely solid, so not a ghost; a muttered ‘Christo’ showed she wasn’t possessed. As for safe, he had a condom in his wallet that, despite what Sammy said, was not old enough to have turned to dust. He hoped.

 

When her hand proceeded to his zipper, he stopped thinking entirely. It wasn’t that he’d never done this before, it was just, well, he’d never done anything more than this before, and it seemed tonight might just change that. He’d gotten close, but somehow something always got in the way; a hunt, Sammy needing him, a teacher opening the supply closet, his date turning into a werewolf. Werewolf. No, wait, it was full moon, and no sign of extra hair, still good on the human thing.

 

Her hands tried to tug his pants down. He lifted his hips to help, then reached for her dress. Her dress ended up on the ground, his pants around his ankles, caught on the shoes he hadn’t thought to pull off. She straddled his lap and the view almost made him stop breathing.

 

“Just a minute,” he gasped and fished in the pockets of his tangled jeans. Pulling out the condom he tore open the wrapper. She took it and rolled it over him, gently squeezing down his length as she did. She lifted herself onto him, and he was instantly grateful she was on top.

 

The way he felt it was hard to remember to breathe, much less move. Then she started to move. It was wonderful, amazing, and awkward. He was fairly good on theory, but in practice it was hard to focus on anything beyond how good it felt. He tried to hold on, tried to be sure she went first. He wasn’t sure he succeeded, but surely he got points for trying, right?

 

She smiled down at him. "Very nice, for your first time.”

 

Dean was stunned, he hadn’t said it was his first. Was it that obvious? Had he done something wrong? She was smiling; he couldn’t have done that badly.

 

While he was still trying to process what had just happened, Tessa stood up, stretched, and walked to the edge of the water. Dean started pulling his clothes back on. Sex outside did have a rather deliciously wicked feel to it, but he’d rather not have someone find him like this. He heard a splash as Tessa dived into the water. He had just collected his coat and sword when he realized she still hadn’t surfaced.

 

“Tessa?” He called. No answer. “Shit, I don’t even know her real name,” he muttered as he searched the water with his eyes. No bubbles broke the calm surface, no ripples to indicate someone moving through the icy waters. Dean dived in, frantically hoping it was deep enough that he wouldn’t crack his head on a rock. A hand grabbed his arm, he reached out, gripped the arm it was attached to, and pulled her to the surface with him.

 

“Are you alright?” He gasped as the broke the surface. She looked at his concerned face and began to laugh.

 

"You have to be the noblest mortal I’ve encountered in years, but how silly to worry about a naiad drowning in her own river!”

 

Dean’s mind raced as he pulled up everything he’d ever heard about nymphs and naiads. Nothing dangerous, unless you called being turned into a tree for chasing them dangerous. She had chased him, so he was probably safe. He wondered how he’d missed the signs, then realized, they really weren’t any. True immortals were rare, rare enough that Dad hadn’t really discussed them much, and a nymph was only clearly a nymph when in her element.

 

“You’re a naiad?”

 

“Yes, and don’t worry, we’re nothing for a brave hunter like you to worry about. No threat to humans, so long as they don’t threaten us.”

 

“So you’re both water nymphs?”

 

“Not exactly, Terpsichore is a muse. She just stopped by for a visit when I mentioned there would be dancing tonight. She could dance all night, and probably will. I prefer a different kind of entertainment.”

 

Dean blushed slightly. He had hoped his first time would be memorable, but this was… Wait, did she just say her friend could dance all night? With a creature like that, it was probably literal, and he doubted Sammy was up to that.

 

“In that case, I should probably go rescue my brother, before he steps on her feet and offends her.”

 

Dean slipped the duster on over his wet clothes, picked up the katana, and headed inside. His mind was already working through how much he had to tell Sam, or Dad, and how much he could leave out. The full impact of this night probably wouldn’t hit him until later, after he’d gotten himself and Sam safely home. He thought he heard the immortal say something just as the door closed behind him.

 

The naiad watched him go and murmured, “A gift, for my would be rescuer, may you never again be tongue tied by a pretty face.”

 

Sam was wearing out fast, but Heather seemed to have boundless energy. They danced to every song, fast, slow, it didn’t seem to matter. She also had an odd sense of humor, requesting “Bonny Portmore” from the baffled DJ. When Dean reappeared at the bar, obviously looking for him, Sam readily excused himself.

 

“Are you ready to go?” Dean asked.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“Tell you later, are you ready?”

 

“Yeah, my feet are killing me. Hey, Dean, you’re dripping. What happened?”

 

Dean sighed, “It’s a long story , the short version is, the girls are not who we thought they are, but they also aren’t dangerous. Now, don’t you need to tell your date you’re leaving?”

 

Sam looked around and noticed Heather was once again pestering the dj. She must have asked for something he had this time because he nodded and she turned away smiling.

 _  
_

_“I close my eyes, only for the moment and the moment’s gone…”_

 

She met Sam’s eyes across the room and smiled.

 

“I think she knows.”

 

 _“..Dust in the wind”_

 

“Let’s get out of here.”


End file.
